1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine having a decoration member detachably mounted thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of the conventional gaming machines, there is a gaming machine comprising a game board having a figure arranged thereto as a decoration member (for example, a Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-831).
In addition, there is also known a gaming machine wherein a decoration member such as figure is mounted at a predetermined position in a game area and is enabled to carry out a predetermined effect action (for example, to notify a big win beforehand), correspondingly to a variable mode of the identification information (special symbol) of a special symbol display device (for example, a Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-210694). In this case, a special symbol (a special symbol representing a big win) situated in the effect action (for example, notification of the big win) of the decoration member is displayed on a liquid crystal screen of the special symbol display device, thereby matching an external appearance of the gaming machine and the effect.
However, according to the conventional gaming machines, since the decoration member (figure, etc.) is unremovably mounted to the game board and a player cannot possess the decoration member, the player has little interest in the decoration member.
In addition, as described above, since the conventional gaming machine are structured on the assumption that the decoration member is unremovably mounted to the game board, it is very difficult to attach a detachable decoration member and to carry out an effect action corresponding to the decoration member. This means that it is impossible to match the attached decoration member and the contents of effect.